


Remember the Dreams for Which We Once Fought

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: A lonesome stranger stares out of their small cottage, remembering a lost one. Small poem.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Remember the Dreams for Which We Once Fought

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hi!
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for years and decided to spew out in the form of freeverse poetry.
> 
> I want to know if all of you are interested in knowing more about the characters in this poem, the situation. Does it intrigue you? Do you want to know more? Please give me some feedback.

Remember the dreams for which we once fought

Remember the home we once built together

Remember when it was just you and me

When the sound of our laughter would be the wake of a morning day

The birds would chirp in symphony

Waves crashing against the shore as if they waited just for our arrival

Remember the dreams for which we once fought

The nights that kept us alive

Every breath belonged to you

The scrapes and bruises that tingle in the long lost night

Once meant nothing at all in the wake of the new dawn

Do you remember?

The broken paths we once walked on

The shattered hopes we once pieced back together

Where?

Where are you now?

Where are we now?

Days have drifted by like the wind that blows

On a cold winter’s day

Still I wonder

Still I wait

One day

You will remember

The dreams for which we once fought


End file.
